


Счастливчик

by coello



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossover, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coello/pseuds/coello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари: — Зона забрала его, — пожимали плечами сталкеры. — Даже Счастливчик должен был понимать, что это ненадолго. У Зоны нет любимцев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Счастливчик

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с книгой братьев Стругацких "Пикник на обочине" и серией игр S.T.A.L.K.E.R.
> 
> Написано на Spokon Secret Santa 2015

Зона манила. Накрывала своей темной аурой. Стальная стена пульсировала под руками Куроо, давила своей неизвестностью, шептала на ухо непристойности, от которых бросало в жар и становилось тяжело в паху.  
Зона знала все его скрытые желания, и от этого Куроо было неловко, словно кто-то выдернул его мысли из головы и выложил на всеобщее рассмотрение.  
— Первая ходка? — без улыбки спросил проводник. – Ты давай, поаккуратней тут, а то без рук или башки сразу останешься, еще и не такое будет.  
Куроо отпрянул от стены, пальцы сжались в кулак, и только легкое покалывание в висках еще напоминало о влиянии Зоны.  
— Короче, салаги, с тропы не сходить, ничего не трогать, оружие держать наготове, поменьше отвлекаться на селфи и побольше смотреть по сторонам, — скомандовал проводник и нырнул в замаскированный проход, осторожно проползая под колючей проволокой.  
Группа из шести человек гуськом направилась за ним.  
Спустя полчаса Куроо овладела скука. Пейзажи Зоны радовали глаз однообразием, пожухлая трава и редкие деревца с остатками сухой листвы нагоняли тоску, вкупе с мелким моросящим дождем. Ничего достойного внимания не происходило, только однажды проводник сделал знак остановиться и указал на небольшую густую лужицу справа от тропы.  
— Ведьмин студень, — пояснил он. – Раньше его здесь не было. Я эту дорогу как свои пять пальцев знаю. Увидишь такую лужицу — обходи стороной. Без ног останешься. Растворит до костей.  
Куроо все знал об аномалиях Зоны, поэтому слушал без особого интереса. Как и байки проводника во время коротких привалов. Но к последней его истории прислушался.  
— Есть у нас один кент, точнее был, самый удачливый сукин сын, которого я видел в жизни.  
Проводник лениво помешал костер сучковатой палкой.  
— Ну так вот, и погоняло у него, соответственно, Счастливчик. Из любой передряги выбирался. Чуйка на аномалии у него была необыкновенная. Рассказывают, что о Выбросах знал за два часа. И обезбашенный наглухо. Мог в метре от «мясорубки» гулять, и все ему было нипочем. В «трамплин» наступал столько раз и отделывался легким испугом. Но в рейды с ним мало кто любил ходить: там, где Счастливчик выживал, другие гибли. Обязательно кто-нибудь из группы не возвращался. Поговаривали, что у Счастливчика с Зоной уговор. Типа он ей в обмен за свою жизнь другие отдавал. Бред, конечно, но факт есть факт. Ни разу не было, чтобы рядом с ним кто-то не попал в «карусель» или «зеленку», а у Счастливчика ни царапины.  
И все равно находились желающие со Счастливчиком связываться, потому что на редкие Артефакты у него нюх был еще острей, чем на аномалии. Если на свете и есть сталкер, способный найти сам Золотой Шар, то это Счастливчик, никому другому это было бы не под силу.  
— Золотой шар? – переспросил кто-то  
— Никто его никогда не видел, но слухи ходят, что исполняет он любые желания, хотя нет, не любые, а самые сокровенные. Возможно даже, что этот везучий засранец нашел его и пожелал, чтобы смерть обходила стороной. Да только не рассчитал что-то…  
Туристы жадно внимали словам проводника, придвигаясь поближе к огню, а тот продолжал:  
— Ну и вот, пропал наш Счастливчик, уже две недели как ни слуху, ни духу. Забрала все-таки его Зона. У нее друзей-приятелей нет. Для нее все мы просто мясо, расходный материал, — подытожил проводник и улегся, закутавшись в плащ.  
— Он вернется, — Куроо с трудом узнал свой собственный глухой голос. – Он всегда возвращается.  
***  
Бокуто ворвался к нему домой неделю назад. Пахнущий крепким табачным дымом, слегка небритый, в потертых джинсах и растянутом свитере он больше был похож на студента, который загулял после успешной сданной сессии, чем на опытного сталкера, за плечами у которого не одна ходка в Зону.  
Бокуто стянул с Куроо очки и нацепил на себя, смахнул со стопку тетрадей, уселся на стол, повертел в руках раскрытую книгу  
— Структура реальности, — прочитал он на обложке. — Интересная книжка?  
Куроо отнял у него очки.  
— Очень. Ты почему здесь? Я тебя ждал не раньше вторника.  
— Хотел сделать сюрприз. Ты же знаешь, как я люблю делать сюрпризы.  
Бокуто закрыл глаза, ткнулся губами ему в шею и обнял одной рукой за плечи.  
— Есть предложение забить на эту скукотищу и развеяться в хорошем баре. Я угощаю. Удачно сходили в этот раз, — сказал Бокуто, кончиками загрубевших пальцев поглаживая Куроо по виску.  
— Ты уже был у матери? – прервал его Куроо.  
— Только что оттуда, — сказал Бокуто.  
— Тогда у меня есть другое предложения, — медленно сказал Куроо, с трудом унимая легкую дрожь, и потянул Бокуто в сторону кровати.  
В бар они в этот день так и не пошли.  
Когда Куроо проснулся, было еще темно, Бокуто нависал над ним, опираясь на одну руку, и смотрел так пристально и внимательно, словно старался запечатлеть образ Куроо на сетчатке блестящих глаз.  
— Ты чего не спишь? – спросил Куроо, стряхивая с себя остатки сна.  
— Я должен уйти. Сейчас.  
— Ты же только вернулся, — удивился Куроо.  
Но Бокуто уже одевался.  
— Это будет последняя ходка, Куроо. Скоро все изменится и будет как раньше, обещаю.  
— О чем ты? – спросил ничего не соображающий Куроо.  
— Узнаешь скоро, — сказал Бокуто. — А может и нет, если все получится.  
Целовал он на прощание жадно и глубоко. И Куроо чуть было не затащил его обратно в постель, смеясь и расстегивая куртку. Но Бокуто вывернулся, потерся щекой о щеку, окинул пронзительным нечитаемым взглядом и ушел. Входная дверь хлопнула, отрезая их друг от друга, и Куроо ощутил сосущую пустоту. Что-то было не так.  
Бокуто ненавидел Зону. И тем удивительней было для Куроо стремление раз за разом испытывать судьбу в ее недрах. Первый раз Бокуто попал туда мальчишкой, когда они учились в старшей школе, чисто из любопытства пошел за компанию с кучкой таких же любопытных ребят. Правительство еще не успело закрыть внезапно появившуюся Зону от внешнего мира десятиметровой стеной, и искатели приключений валом валили за нехитрое заграждение, чтобы поглазеть на аномалии и вытащить какой-нибудь редкий артефакт.  
Бокуто был одним из первых, кто разжился весьма опасным (хотя на тот момент это было неизвестно) и дорогим «самоцветом». Тогда свойства многих артефактов были тайной за семью печатями, и полезность той или иной безделушки зачастую сталкеры испытывали прямо на себе.  
«Самоцвет» Бокуто подарил матери. Прекрасный и совершенно безвредный с виду камень был чрезвычайно редким и стоил бешеных денег. Бокуто-сан носила его на цепочке около полугода. А потом стала болеть. Врачи только руками разводили, не в силах поставить какой-то определенный диагноз.  
Когда додумались избавить ее от подарка сына, было уже поздно – она впала в кому, и жизнь поддерживали только «браслеты», которые Бокуто сначала покупал на черном рынке, а потом стал ходить за ними сам. Первое время, после того, как выяснилось, что стало причиной болезни матери, Бокуто часто напивался и горько рыдал, Куроо прижимал его к себе, пропускал сквозь пальцы отросшие пряди волос, успокаивал и монотонно повторял, что нельзя себя винить, что это трагическая случайность, что кто угодно мог быть на его месте.  
И Бокуто затихал на какое-то время и вновь становился собой. Он стал постоянно пропадать в Зоне, но Куроо с собой никогда не звал, да тот и не просился. Учеба в университет отнимала все свободное время, у Куроо была цель, были планы, и в них не входило желание быть размазанным по какой-нибудь аномалии Зоны. А беспокойство за Бокуто он научился скрывать и свыкся с ним, как с застарелым переломом, который ноет только в плохую погоду.  
Сейчас как раз было цунами, не меньше. Потому что после ухода Бокуто Куроо обнаружил, что ПДА он оставил на столе. Ни один сталкер не сунется в Зону без ПДА, это правило Куроо знал, как таблицу умножения. Сотовый Бокуто не отвечал, ПДА смотрел черным экраном, а Куроо сидел напротив и отчего-то боялся подойти и взять его в руки. Но все же включил. ПДА пискнул, высветилось послание «до разблокировки осталось восемь дней», потом экран погас.  
***  
Бокуто больше не вернулся и на связь не вышел. Куроо потолкался какое-то время в баре «для своих», где посторонним просто не было хода, но Бокуто пару раз брал его туда и даже с кем-то знакомил. Расспросы ничего не дали.  
— Зона забрала его, — пожимали плечами сталкеры. — Даже Счастливчик должен был понимать, что это ненадолго. У Зоны нет любимцев.  
Куроо ушел ни с чем и еще несколько дней провел в тревоге и ожидании.  
А потом сам собой включился ПДА, который Куроо теперь таскал с собой в кармане.  
Куроо перелистывал контакты, какие-то карты, сообщения сталкерской сети, их с Бокуто переписку. Нажал на мигающий квадратик конверта — входящие, это было видеообращение, записанное, судя по заднему фону, в конуре, которую Бокуто снимал недалеко от блокпоста на подходах в Зону.  
— Куроо, привет! – широко улыбнулся Бокуто на экране. — Если ты видишь это, значит, у меня ничего не получилось. Скорее всего, я умер и попал в сталкерский рай или ад, неизвестно, что эта сука мне приготовила.  
Бокуто замолчал и посерьезнел.  
У Куроо комок подкатил к горлу.  
— В общем, слушай. Я знаю, где найти Золотой Шар. Я знаю, что нужно сделать, чтобы Зоны не стало, чтобы все откатилось назад. Нужно только пожелать, представляешь!  
Бокуто вскочил и возбужденно заходил по комнате, потом опомнился и подошел в камере поближе.  
— Все дело в ПДА, Куроо, это не просто талисман, это как охранная грамота от самой Зоны. Если бы кто знал об этом, давно убили бы за него.  
И Бокуто тихо и неторопливо рассказывал, как однажды в ходке потерял напарника и чуть не попал под Выброс, как уронил ПДА в странную аномалию и после того, как сгоряча сунулся за ним и достал, понял, что Выброс теперь ему не страшен. Что ПДА стал мощным Артефактом, которому цены нет. Зона словно пометила его, и сам черт теперь был не страшен Бокуто с этим новым Артефактом. Как он стал чувствовать Зону и аномалии. И что знает, где находится Золотой Шар, но Зона не даст добраться до него, потому что знает сокровенное желание Бокуто и не позволит этому произойти.  
— Только ты сможешь сделать это, Куроо. Я больше никому не могу доверять. За меня и за всех, кто там остался. Я люблю тебя и буду ждать, — сказал Бокуто напоследок.  
Запись кончилась, и Куроо еще долго сидел в тишине, пока комнату не окутали сумерки. Тогда он встал и включил свет.  
***  
Куроо повесил сумку на плечо и перезарядил пистолет. Если отделится от группы сейчас и свернет в лес, успеет до темноты. Куроо махнул рукой на прощание и, ничего не объясняя, двинулся в путь.  
— Куда ты? Пропадешь же, дурак, — вяло окликнул его проводник.  
— У меня встреча, — бросил Куроо, не оборачиваясь. — Очень важная встреча. А вам советую вывести своих людей из Зоны. Скоро Выброс.  
Сперва он найдет этот проклятый шар и сделает все правильно. А потом вернет Бокуто, и у них все будет хорошо. И Зона ничего не сможет сделать, потому что теперь он Счастливчик, и он будет диктовать свои правила.  
Куроо включил ПДА и отправил сообщение в локалку:  
«Через два часа Выброс. Всем сталкерам найти укрытие».


End file.
